


stop running and learn to fight

by merrylarry



Series: 99 problems, and they're all their own faults [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fighting, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/merrylarry
Summary: Stephen and Tony fight, but not everything is worth fighting for.





	stop running and learn to fight

**Author's Note:**

> aye, sorry for not posting in like four days, but I hope you like this bit of angst!
> 
> again, feel free to send me prompts or AUs to my tumblr @god-doesnt-talk-to-us

“Stop running away from your problems, Tony!” Tony paused. He was already a few yards ahead of Stephen, and he could have easily continued on, but something in him pulled him back. 

“Oh, I ran away from my problems? That’s fucking rich. You literally ran off to join a fucking cult, Stephen!” Tony replied as the hate filled words flowed out of his mouth. 

“I did it to make myself better! I did it to help myself. You do it and all it does is hurt people. It doesn’t just affect you, asshole!” Stephen walked closer to Tony.

“Oh so now you’re trying to control my life? News flash: not everyone wants to join your fucking cult!”

“It’s not a cult. At least we didn’t sell weapons to terrorists like a certain corporation did,” Stephen replied. Tony looked Stephen in the eye and shook his head and scoffed. 

“You really want to fucking go there? I didn’t have any idea it was happening! This is like if i blamed you for another surgeon in your hospital killing a patient you didn’t know existed.” Tony wanted to turn back around and keep walking. He wanted to leave and he didn’t want to come back. 

“You’re the most narcissistic person I’ve ever met, and I’ve met myself,” Stephen said. 

“Yeah, and I wish I hadn’t!” Tony turned around and started to walk again. Stephen stayed where he had stopped. He didn’t bother to follow him any further. He knew this fight wasn’t worth fighting anymore. Tony didn’t care about him, and he wondered if he ever had. 

There was nothing left to fight for. There was no love, no compassion, and no relationship. Not anymore.


End file.
